


how he lives in your blood

by liesmith



Series: always and forevermore (monster cc au) [2]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Knotting, M/M, bretts a woof and james is a demon, in heat, monster au, this isnt abo btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: so what if his form takes a couple of days to reconstruct, messing with brett is fun as hellorjames likes teasing when it comes to brett's cycles





	how he lives in your blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrubtopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubtopia/gifts).



Teasing Brett was generally not a good idea, but James liked to flirt with danger on occasion, and when Brett was close to being in heat… not the smartest idea, but it was still fun. He was a demon, so who gave a shit about being smart or good or whatever. So it was zero questioning when he followed Brett back to his office after a particularly grumpy melt down from the wolf over baby carrots going missing and maybe pressed his luck immediately, James’ body pressing in close to Brett, who had taken his seat back behind his kitty corner desk. He didn’t say anything, but the loud exhale was enough for James, who gave a grin and slid an arm around Brett’s shoulders, pulling him in a little close.

“Hey.”

“What do you want? If it’s not giving up my baby carrots, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Wounded,” James pressed his free hand to his chest, pouting at Brett, “c’mon. You know it, I know it, you’re being pissy because of something in particular.”

“I think this is sexual harassment and I can fire you for it, and yeah, James, you’re right. I’m pissed about my baby carrots.”

“Come on!” James sighed, pulling away and crossing his arms over his chest, looking Brett over, “don’t play dumb.”

“This isn’t the place to talk about it.”

“Then come home with me,” James pouts again and maybe, maybe, he just lays that puppy-eyed charm on a little, fingers skimming under Brett’s chin in a mock pet, lets his voice drop low and sweet,“don’t be so grumpy.”

Brett full body shudders next to him. James can’t help but grin, all teeth as he tickles under Brett’s chin again. “You gonna agree or not, puppy?”

He gets a growl in response, and James luckily knows the code to Brett’s growls. That’s just a yes, and when he pulls away, Brett just looks frustrated at the lack of weight and heat that was just against him. James just goes to one of the doors, laying his hand on the frame as he looks back at Brett, giving him a small grin.

“See you soon, Brett.”

* * *

 

It hits five on the dot and Brett is standing in the doorway to the warehouse, jacket on and looking impatient. He’s lucky, honestly. They just wrapped up filming a gameplay, so James can actually leave, and not deny Brett what he’s looking for. James saves anything sitting on his desktop and shuts it down before waving to the crew and walking through Brett’s office, the wolf having already left the warehouse. Sometimes it looked suspicious when they left together like this, but it wasn’t really a secret to anyone what they got up too.

James just hummed as he happily slung his arm back around Brett’s neck, the man leaned up against the wall to the building, looking even more grumpy, if that was possible.

“You still sore about those baby carrots?”

“Someone ate them,” Brett mumbles, letting James lead him to his car, staring sullen down at the four door, “why yours?”

“Because I fucking hate your car,” James supplies cheerfully, letting go of Brett to unlock it and climbing in, buckling up like a good boy and starting his car up, “no car should be shaped like a square.”

“It has great gas mileage,” Brett argues, sullen as he buckles into his own seat, looking over at James, “so I don’t know what your issue is.”

“You know, sometimes you talk, and I don’t know if you know how dumb you sound.”

“The same goes for you.”

“Well,” James starts, pulling out of the warehouse’s parking lot and starting towards his apartment, fingers drumming on the steering wheel, “at least I’m not the asshole who blew up about baby carrots.”

“I’m going to assume you ate them since you keep bringing them up, so honestly, fuck you.”

“That’s the plan,” James chirps, winks at Brett, and spends the rest of the ride trying to not feel incredibly smug, especially with the way Brett is just _glaring_ at him the whole time. Damn.

 

* * *

 

Though it feels good that once they park and get out, Brett’s up against his back, hands rucking up his shirt and tugging at his jeans, and James feels extra smug as they reach his apartment, limbs practically tangled as he manages to get his door unlocked and opened, but the excitement is cut a little short by Ein. The corgi full speed barrels into their legs, barking and spitting little bits of fire, and James just groans. Fuck. Maybe they should’ve gone to Brett’s. Succulents can’t move or set the house on fire.

“Ein! Ein, Jesus, calm down,” James mumbles, hefting the corgi up and over his shoulder, trying to squeeze some of that wriggling energy out, “Jesus, you dumb fuck, hold on, I’ll put you outside. And stop making that fucking face, Brett. Last time you guys played, she burned half the couch, so fuck off.”

Brett just grumbles under his breath, flipping James’ retreating back, and shrugs out of his coat and throws it over the mildly offending couch, and walks out of the living room. When James returns from outside, bodyblocking Ein from scrambling back in, the wolf is nowhere to be found. Huh. James glances around, cautious for a moment. Brett’s more bordering on the pissy side of heat then gooey intimate side, just because of those fucking baby carrots, so he’s not really looking forward to any weird dominance wrestling shit. He moves to his bedroom, moving slow and steady like Brett’s gonna pounce on him like a fucking cat or some shit, lays a hand on the doorframe, and finds Brett in a state of undress. Oh. _Oh_. The wolf has shed his layers, thumbs hooked in the waistband of his boxer briefs, and James clears his throat, leaning either forearm against the doorframe, head tilted.

“Getting ready?”

“Fuck off,” Brett mumbles, but there’s a hint of red to his cheeks, so James just considers it a win. He doesn’t say anymore as Brett sits on the bed, scoots towards the wall, and gestures James closer. The demon purrs, happy like the cat who got the canary, and undresses himself. With each bit of clothing that comes off, Brett gets more and more agitated, and James doesn’t even mind when he gets to his boxers that a clawed hand reaches out to grab him and drag him onto the bed and then into the warmth of his body, and James purrs soft and sweet as Brett’s mouth starts pressing kisses over his shoulder and neck, teeth grazing at his pulse just right.

“E-Eager…”

“Want you,” Brett whines, low and needy, and James reaches up to run a hand through his hair, “want you bad, hunny.”

“Can smell it,” James murmurs, twists his body so they’re facing chest to chest and kisses Brett, quick and sweet as he cups his cheeks next, thumbs running over his cheekbones, “be a good boy for me and sit and be patient.”

“I hate that idea,” Brett grunted, but he was pulling back from James, though reluctantly and slow, claws dragging gently across his thighs before Brett settled back, looking mildly irritated with his hands in his lap. James resists the urge to laugh, mostly because Brett’s acting like a wet cat, and just leans past him on purpose to his night stand, digs for the lube and finds it pretty easily, but it’s kind of intoxicating being this close to Brett and feeling the wolf basically vibrate out of his skin with the attempts of self-control. James takes pity after a moment, kisses Brett’s cheek sweetly, and sits back on his bottom. After some wiggling around, he kicks his boxers off onto the floor of his bedroom.

And maybe, sure, it’s cheating just a teensy bit when he gets in Brett’s space again, lets their foreheads touch as James, half guessing, half muscle memory, and half cheating with demon magic shit, manages to get his fingers slick and pressed against him. Teasing would be an option, if he really wanted to make Brett suffer, but James quickly realizes he wants this just as bad as Brett does, and his body yields to it as he presses a finger into himself with a soft sigh, eyes lidding. His lips drag over Brett’s cheek and meet his mouth, which just makes Brett whine and squirm against him. James just purrs, presses quick little kisses to Brett’s open mouth before he pulls away, wrapping an arm around the wolf’s neck as he presses a second finger into himself to scissor them, touching their foreheads together.

The silence is almost relieving, in a weird way. Having this kind of control over Brett, making him sit and be patient, it’s… much more intoxicating than James ever thought it would be. Having Brett whine and shake under him, claws itching to grab on… at least, James can speed this process up just a little. It’s a human body, still needs some human prepping, but he can work around it a little bit. After just a couple moments of letting Brett sweat and suffer, thrusting fingers into himself, James pulls them out and cleans them off with a thought, kissing at Brett’s cheek.

“You going to be good for me, Brett?”

“P-Please,” Brett whines, swallowing around a lump in his throat, “please, James, I need you…”

James just purrs in response. Feels good. He takes measures to get Brett as slick as possible, trying hard not to tease the wolf too much, but running light touches over his shaft, his tip… James just feels smug as Brett mostly falls apart at those alone, giving a full body shudder and a soft whine. He sounds kinda pathetic, but James loves it either way. Carefully, he positions himself, hips hovering above Brett. Fingers curl around Brett’s base, hold him steady as James begins to lower his hips. This, he does without any cheating or magic, works his hips down slow and steady, pausing to catch his breath. Soon enough though, James has his hips flushed to Brett’s, a fang caught on his bottom lip. They fuck often enough, but God, James still sometimes forgets how big he can be.

He doesn’t have much time to be alone in his thoughts because Brett takes over almost immediately, pressing James into the soft of the bed, claws catching in his skin and digging in. It would be painful and annoying if James didn’t like it, but if he said that, he’d be lying. The demon just exhales out, hair splayed out under him like a halo, arms above his head as his eyes lid.

“So… so impatient, puppy,” James coos, letting his legs wrap around Brett’s waist, ankles locking at the base of his spine, “c-come on, don’t be shy now, show me what you’ve got…”

Brett doesn’t waste any time at that, hips snapping into James from being pent up and teased. It feels fucking amazing, though, and James wouldn’t have it any other way. He just tries to pull Brett in closer and the wolf obliges, let’s James spread kisses over his cheeks and jaw while Brett just noses against his pulse, licking a line across it. James knows exactly what he wants and since he’s in such a good, giving mood, he tilts his head back, exposes his throat to Brett. The wolf growls soft, drag his teeth across James’ pulse next.

Brett’s pace quickens, hips grinding into James. The demon feels only slightly disappointed that he can already feel the swell at Brett’s base, signaling the wolf’s oncoming orgasm, but James knows that once is not all that Brett needs to feel normal again, so he can’t complain. Instead, he just rocks his hips back, trying to encourage Brett to start working the knot into him. Lucky for him, Brett takes the physical cue and in a couple of slow, easy rolls of his hips, James whines out low as the knot pops into him.

Now with Brett kind of stuck in him, the wolf’s hips grinding and dragging against his prostate with each mini roll, James just trembles against the bed, melted into the sheets.

“F-fuck, Brett, that’s it, B-Brett,” James whines out, tongue swiping over his wet bottom lip, his own hips just grinding back against Brett, “m-more, more…”

Lucky for him, he gets what he wants. Brett’s teeth dig into his pulse and James gasps, comes with a stuttered moan. Brett’s not far behind, hips giving a couple of rolls before the wolf is spilling into him, claws dug deep into his thighs. James shivers, just a little, as he comes back to his senses, noticing their positions have changed. Warm, strong arms have wrapped around his chest and has pulled James in close, makes the demon purr soft as he’s effectively little spooned.

“You know,” Brett starts, voice low and sleepy, rumbling through James’ chest, “you can just ask instead of playing the death wish game.”

“Asking is boring,” James complains, fingers seeking out one of Brett’s hands. Once he finds it, he lets their fingers interlock, thumb running over the knuckles, “where’s the fun in that?”

Brett snorts, a half grunted laugh, and James just grins as he lets his eyes drift shut. They both need their sleep for round two, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> scrub wanted knotting for their birthday ten years ago. here it is


End file.
